Angel: Ground State
"Ground State" is the second episode of season four of the supernatural action TV series Angel and the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Grossman with a script written by Mere Smith. It first aired on the WB Network on Wednesday, October 13th, 2002. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Skip Schoolnik - Co-producer * Steven S. DeKnight - Co-producer * David Fury - Consulting producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Tim Minear - Consulting producer * Jeffrey Bell - Co-executive producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * Kelly A. Manners - Producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * This episode is production code number 4ADH02. * This episode is included on disc one of the Angel: Season Four DVD collection by 20th Century Fox. It is also included on disc nineteen of the Angel: The Complete Series boxset collection. * This is the third episode of Angel directed by Michael Grossman. He directs four episodes of the series in total. He previously directed by "Birthday". His next episode is "Players". * This is the eighth episode of Angel written by Mere Smith. She writes eleven episodes of the series in total. As a writer, she previously worked on "Loyalty". Her next episode is "Long Day's Journey". * Actress Jessica Kiper is credited as Jessica M. Kiper in this episode. * Lydia Thorpe is identified only as Mrs. Thorpe in the end-title credit sequence to this episode. * This is the first appearance of Gwen Raiden. She appears next in "Long Day's Journey". Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Angel: Who are you? * Gwen Raiden: Who are you? * Angel: I asked you first. * Gwen Raiden: What are you seven? .... * Gwen Raiden: You're really going to use that Axis thing to find her, aren't you? Figures. Anyone that bad at stealing stuff's gotta be doing it for love. Bummer. .... * Angel: Tell me you're not here for the Axis. * Gwen Raiden: I'm not here for the Axis. * Angel: You're lying. * Gwen Raiden: I'm fibbing. It's lying, only classier. .... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Just beware: Dinza isn't remotely trustworthy. * Angel: What should I do then? Send her a gift? A sacrifice? Unholy fruit basket? .... * Angel: So, you're a freak. Boo-hoo. So what? * Gwen Raiden: Excuse me? * Angel: I think you've already figured out I'm not the poster boy for normal. Sometimes, you gotta let go. Elliot * Gwen Raiden: Hey. I wanted to do that. * Angel: You were gonna fry him. * Gwen Raiden: Was not. * Angel: Don't fib. * Gwen Raiden: Fine. Did you at least break his nose? See also External Links ---- Category:2002 television episodes Category:Michael Grossman Category:Mere Smith Category:Skip Schoolnik Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:David Fury Category:David Greenwalt Category:Tim Minear Category:Jeffrey Bell Category:Sandy Gallin Category:Gail Berman Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Kelly A. Manners Category:Joss Whedon Category:David Boreanaz Category:Charisma Carpenter Category:J. August Richards Category:Amy Acker Category:Vincent Kartheiser Category:Alexis Denisof Category:Stephanie Romanov Category:Alexa Davalos Category:Rena Owen Category:Tom Irwin Category:Belinda Waymouth Category:Heidi Fecht Category:Michael Medico Category:Jessica Kiper Category:Easton Gage Category:Megan Corletto Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified